


Desperation

by exceptmylife



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I don't know how to do tags, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of addiction and self-destructive behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Ward is a precious baby bird, this is just filth, with a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptmylife/pseuds/exceptmylife
Summary: Frustrated with his father, Ward looks for something to take the edge off. Finding himself lacking in the drugs department, he turns to the first warm body that walks into his office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this ship out of my head so I had to put it down in this, my first ever fanfic. I thought I wanted pure, rough smut, but it got away from me a little bit and some feels slipped in. It's just a quick little fic, mainly smut. This is set sometime around the middle of season 1? 
> 
> (again, this is the first fanfic I've written so please tell me if I’m doing something completely wrong)

Ward needed a fix. After that fucking phone call with his dad he desperately needed something. Tylenol with Percocet, a bottle of whiskey, anything really. He yanked his desk drawer open, shoved aside some papers, scrambling for a bottle of pills. 

“No, no, no. FUCK!” he shouted, slamming the drawer shut. Looking in the trashcan and finding it empty as well, Ward kicked it hard. His office door opened suddenly. He thought he was alone on this floor.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked.

With a dark chuckle, Ward replied, “No, I’m not.” He slicked back his hair, trying to regain some composure. “Can I help you with something?”

Concerned, Danny stepped into his office. “I heard a noise. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

Ward stalked across the office, shoving Danny against the wall. Through gritted teeth he said, “I don’t need your help.”

Danny pushed Ward off, easily, but Ward took offense at this and came at him again with closed fists. Danny nimbly dodged Ward’s wild punches, grabbing his shoulders to try to calm him down.

“Hey, hey Ward. Stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Breathing heavily, Ward stilled for a moment. “Yeah, maybe that’s the point,” he muttered, half to himself. He looked into Danny’s eyes and then he did something that surprised both of them. He kissed Danny, rough and clumsy, causing the younger man to stumble back in shock.

“Wh-what was that?” Danny stuttered.

Fed up with everything and past the point of caring, Ward said, “Just go with it,” and grabbed Danny’s neck pulling him into another harsh kiss. He nipped at Danny’s soft lips, and, letting out a moan, Danny opened his mouth and allowed Ward to deepen the kiss. Ward’s hands grabbed at his curls and Danny, not sure what to do with his hands, rested them on Ward’s hips.

After several seconds, they broke apart. Ward looked down at Danny’s pants, noting the rather obvious outline of his erection.  
“Sorry, I don’t do this very often,” Danny apologized.

“Would you like some help with that?”

Eyes wide, pupils blown, Danny looked at Ward and nodded excitedly, “Yes.”

Ward grinned wide, baring his teeth viciously, and made quick work of removing Danny’s pants. After pulling down his boxers, Ward wrapped his hand around Danny’s long dick and gave it a few pumps. Danny shivered as Ward unzipped his slacks and palmed his own stiff erection. Danny already looked so utterly destroyed, he wanted to just fuck him on his desk right there. However, assessing the situation he thought that could come later. 

“This your first time?” Ward asked. Danny’s face turned a lovely shade of pink and he looked at the floor. “Fine, I can work with that.”

Ward grabbed Danny’s hip and pulled him closer. They kissed again, a little softer this time. Their bodies leaned in towards each other and their erections brushed together. Danny let out a breathy gasp and Ward chuckled. He grabbed Danny’s hand and guided it over his own member, closing it around the shaft. Danny copied Ward’s motions from earlier and moved his hand up and down. Ward let out a moan of approval, encouraging Danny to go faster. He wrapped his own hand around Danny’s dick again, brushing his thumb over the tip and spreading a bit of pre-come around. From Danny’s thrusting into his hand Ward could tell he was close. After a few more gentle pumps, Danny’s hand froze on Ward’s dick, face contorted with pleasure as he came. After his orgasm, Danny’s hand relaxed and fell to his side.

Without Danny’s touch, Ward’s need for distraction came flooding back. Desperate for release, he roughly jerked himself off. He could feel the pleasure coiling inside his gut, so close, so close. Chasing the feeling, Ward squeezed his hand tighter round his dick. He was panting now, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Danny, starting to come down from his high, noticed Ward’s desperation. He reached his hand down to Ward’s dick, but Ward recoiled. Danny pulled his hand back and met Ward’s eyes, leering out from strings of dark hair. He looked pained, fearful even. Gently, Danny leaned in, brushed Ward’s hair back, and rested his forehead against the older man’s.  
“It’s alright, Ward. I’m here, you can relax now,” he murmured in a low voice.

Ward’s frantic motions slowed as he fell into the ocean of Danny’s clear blue eyes. Pressing his lips against Danny’s in an unexpectedly tender move, Ward brought himself to orgasm with a few more slow strokes. He gasped at the welcome release, which covered the front of Danny’s shirt. They stayed there together, forehead-to-forehead for just a moment longer, lingering in the presence of a warm body.

That’s all Danny was, a warm body, Ward reminded himself. Straightening up and turning away, he dismissed Danny with a wave of his hand. “Well, thank you for that. I think you can see yourself out.”

“You- you’re welcome?” Danny stammered as he backed out of Ward’s office.

Resisting the ridiculous urge to look back over his shoulder, Ward told Danny, “And close the door on your way out.”


End file.
